A bad night
by MakotoJinx
Summary: what happens when Kagome has an accident and Inuyash's to blame...
1. Default Chapter

Hey people I'm new at this so please don't be too harsh and also please review because I could really use it!!

Disclaimer: we all know that I don't own them so... THANKS A LOT FOR KILLING MY DREAMS!

"Get back here you wench!''

"No Inuyasha, I have a math test tomorrow and I have to study" Shouted an angry Kagome as she was trying to outrun an equally angry and irritated hanyou and was slowly failing.

"No you don't you bitch, we have to locate that jewel shard on the Western border!"

Yes I do, tests are very important in my time, I'm going back like it or not, don't make me say the "s" word!"

By now the well was in sight, just a few more feet and she would be back in her time. Just a foot away from the well Inuyasha caught up with her and was reaching for her arm when a cry rang out.

"Sit!!!!!!"

While the poor hanyou was going down to french kiss his favorite friend dirt, he grabbed Kagome's ankle at the same time she was leaning forward to dive into the well. Just before Inuyasha hit the ground face first he saw her fall and hit her head upon the cold stones of Bone Eaters well.

"That will teach you a lesson." Said Inuyasha, "you can NEVER outrun me you stupid wench!" 

As the magic from the beads was wearing off Inuyasha got up and was about to drag the poor girl back to camp, he realized that he smelt blood, not just anybody's blood but Kagome's

"Shit, Kagome are you all right!? , I'm sorry!!"

As Inuyasha was putting out his hand to help her up he noticed that she was not taking it and what was more disturbing was that she wasn't moving either.

"Kagome! r u alright, wake up!"

As he was rolling her over he saw a nasty gash over her temple running all the way to her ear.

"Shit" he murmured as he saw the sun going down. "I have to hurry her back to camp and get some blankets over her before she freezes!" 

well people that is my first chappy and I hope you liked it PLEASE review, I would really enjoy it!!!

p.s. flames will be posted for others to laugh at and/or be used to toast marsh mellows over


	2. I'm right here

I'm baaaaackk! (Sees all the ppl run in fear) hey that not very nice!!*Goes to say some very naughty words but then remembers that this is only a PG fic* anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer*grumbles*....I..I..don't own them*bursts into tears and runs away*

"Hey Sango where's Kagome and dog boy, it's almost time for dinner and it's not like Inuyasha to pass up a bowl of ramen?" Asked a questioning monk.

"Kagome said that she had to go home and take more of those tests and like always Inuyasha said no so she gave him a sitting of a lifetime and took off."

"Oh" said Miroku as like it was an everyday thing. Just as he was about to slap Sango's ass and claim that there was a but on it he heard Inuyasha shouting.

"Hey get some blankets and water Sango and Miroku run to the nearest village and get a doctor right away!"

The two friends saw Kagome in his arms and noted the urgency in his voice and quickly started on their tasks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a.n. this means that time has past) 

"Is she going to be ok ?" Demanded Inuyasha

"I don't know" said a scared Sango, "Miroku should be back anytime now with the doctor."

And as if on cue, Miroku came trudging up with a local doctor. 5 minutes later as the doctor(Phil) was finishing examining Kagome, he stood up and said in a worried voice.

"Your friend seems to have a serious cut and to help matters worse it is infected."

"What should we do doctor, will anything bad happen?" Asked a very worried Sango because after all Kagome was her best friend.

"Well" stated Phil. "I will put some salve on it and bandage it up, that is the best I can do, but it probably won't prevent the fever from comming."

After that the sun had finally set and Inuyasha went off to find firewood. When he returned he built up the fire and threw another blanket over his poor shard tracker. Soon enough Sango and Miroku fell asleep watching her and were curently snuggleling (not porpusly). Inuyasha was rewetting the rag when he heard her shout out his name.

"Inuyasha!", he turned around so fast that he dropped the rag.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your awa........"

"Inuyasha please help me don't let them take me! Help! Sango, Miroku, Inuyashaaaaaa!!"

Inuyasha was about to reply when he realized that she was talking in her sleep and that the fever was perhaps effecting her dreams.

"hey" he whispered "if you can hear me I'm right here beside you.

*******

How was that 4 a second chapter?? Please review!*puppy dog eyes* I'll give you all I have*puts out hand and gives all the reviewers pocket lint*...stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!


	3. accident and a pervert

chapter 3 Accidents and a pervert

hey all you people, I'm so glad that somebody has read this*bows and hands out roses* ^_^

Disclaimer: They're not mine and never will be unless I become very desperate and storm Square H.Q. waving a water gun around and being arrested in the process

Now on with the story

Two hours have passed and Kagome called out his name again and before he could try to comfort her in her sleep again she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Kagome You're awake!"

"Um yeah I guess I am, um how did I get here?" She asked looking confused. As Inuyasha retold the story and he said something that totally shocked her.

"I'm sorry"

"For what Inuyasha?"

"It's all my fault,you wouldn't have tripped and slammed your head if I wouldn't have grabbed your foot."

"Inuyasha quiet trying to take all the blame, it wouldn't have happen at all if I hadn't have made you sit."

Before she could relies her mistake she saw that her and Inuyasha were close, very close, infact they seemed to be getting closer. WAIT A MINUTE Inuyasha was falling on top of her

"Inuyasha get your head out of my chest!" "NOWW!!"

"Kagome I can't until the spell wears off!" Said the hanyou in a VERY awkward position while trying not to crush the poor meko with his body. They were like this until Inuyasha felt gravity's pull lessening and as soon as possible he jumped off Kagome, their faces were beet red and neither of them could meet each others eyes.

"I'm so…"

"No it was my fau…"

"Um I…."

"Well no proble…"

By now the sun was coming up and the birds were gently singing.

"Hey, Inuyasha look at Sango and Miroku!"

It appeared that they were both asleep in each others arms and Sango's head was resting on Miroku's chest.

"Do you think we should wake them?"

"No" said an amused Inuyasha. "I want to see the looks on their faces when they wake up!"

"Yeah" laughed Kagome. "This is Miroku's dream come true!"

"Ha ha ha"

"Shhhh!, they're waking up!"

"Quick hide!"

As the couple were diving into the bushes Mirku and Sango were stretching and it just so happened that they opened their eyes at the same time. Sango looked peaceful until she saw that she was curled up to Miroku AND he had his arm around her. Miroko had a huge smile on his face like someone had given him a Christmas present early and the present in his arms was just what he's been dreaming of everynight.

"HENTAI!"

****

SLAP!!!!

a.n. I hoped you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it I would like to say that this story is dedicated to a very special person…JOEY!! This is the end folks but I will be writing another fic soon PLEASE r&r!, it would mean a lot 


	4. To all my people

a.n. This was soppost to be the last chapter but since you all like it and due to the act that I can't get time out of my studies to add to it I will give this story to any and all who would like to continue it!!! Please enjoy!^_^


End file.
